


A Memeingful Experience

by fleetingazure



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Meme Hell, Overprotective Sans, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn, sans is confused, this is basically some crack with plot tbh, you teach paps about memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetingazure/pseuds/fleetingazure
Summary: Being best friends with a skeleton who absolutely adored you? Easy.Trying to impress and having a weird crush on his brother who disliked you? Not so easy.





	1. How It Began

**Author's Note:**

> recently got back into undertale and whipped this up, hope you enjoy!

Even after watching this scene for precisely nine and a half minutes, you still weren't entirely sure what you were looking at. A tall skeleton monster that was in distress over a bunch of spilled spaghetti? You had a lot of questions. Who just casually carries around spaghetti with them around town? Why was said spaghetti covered in glitter? How did skeletons cry? Why did you have crippling depression? Why was he so sad over this spaghetti?

You decided not to question the skeletons motives and go help the poor dude out. He seemed pretty upset. You noted that every other human that walked past him sent him straight up uncomfortable or curious looks but made no move to ask him what was up. You, being the wonderful and amazing person that you are, pushed yourself up from the bench you were previously lounging on and sauntered over towards the crying skeleton. 

"Such a shame, that glitter really brought out the jam in the spaghetti." You sighed remorsefully, shaking your head in disbelief as you crossed your arms. 

The skeleton peaked out from behind his hands with what you assumed was wander and you smiled - well, more or so smirked - at him in return. What you didn't expect for him to do was suddenly jump up in excitement, all sadness long forgotten, and place his gloved hands on your shoulders. 

"AH, YES! IT TRULY IS A TRAGIC EVENT BUT FEAR NOT, HUMAN! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL INDULGE IN MAKING MY DEAR FRIENDS MORE SPAGHETTI!! I WILL DOUBLE THE AMOUNT OF GLITTER AND JAM IN THIS NEWLY PREPARED PASTA!" He enthusiastically shouted, causing a lot of people to stare at you two. It didn't seem to bother him any so you didn't let it bother you.

But ow. Your precious ears.

"Of course, the more glitter the better." You gave him a wide grin and two thumbs up which he brightly beamed at you for. Aw, how sweet.

"YOU ARE A VERY WELL EDUCATED HUMAN!! I SEE THAT YOU ARE ALSO AN EXPERT IN COOKING!" Papyrus, you assumed his name was, let go of your shoulders and did a dramatic pose which you think you can recall seeing off of a monster tv show once. Although, you can't seem to remember the name of it... Megatron? Yeah, that's definitely it! Megatron. 

"Yep I am. Say, you seem wicked cool. How bout we chill for a bit, my guy?" You offered with a sincere smile towards the skeleton that towered over you. You had to crane your neck up a bit to look up at him. 

Papyrus instantly gasped and held his hands up to his face which was strangely orange tinted now. "I-I-I'M YOUR GUY? AND YOU WANT TO HANG OUT WITH ME? I HAVEN'T EVEN GIVEN YOU ANY PUZZLES YET!! OH WOWIE! I ACCEPT!!!" You blinked. You weren't sure what all that was supposed to mean but this dude was a precious cinnamon roll and was someone you'd totally be friends with. 

* * *

Sans wake up as soon as he heard his brother announcing that he had returned home. After seeing that his brother was safe and unharmed, he immediately felt relieved that he was perfectly fine and kind of ridiculous for worrying so much about him. 

"SANS!! I HAVE ACQUIRED A NEW HUMAN FRIEND!" Papyrus announced proudly and Sans narrowed his eyesockets at his Papyrus' words. After these last few months on the surface, he's come to learn that you can't trust humans. That statement excludes Frisk, of course. They did break the barrier and freed monsters from the underground after all. Plus, they were a good kid.

"AND LOOK WHAT THIS HUMAN HAS TAUGHT ME!" Oh god. 

"oh yeah? what's that, bro?" He lazily lifted his head up from his arms with a strained smile, looking up at his brother with curiosity and slight alarm.

Papyrus stood up straight with complete seriousness. The taller skeleton took a deep breath before closing his eyes 

and

abruptly dropped his head into his elbow while raising both of his arms towards the left.

Sans gave his brother a blank stare with confusion written all over his features. "bless you?"

Papyrus dropped both of his arms back down to his sides and stomped in an act of frustration. "NO!! I WAS NOT SNEEZING, BROTHER! (ALTHOUGH THANK YOU) THIS IS A LONG FORGOTTEN ART CALLED 'DABBING'!! THE HUMAN BROUGHT IT UPON THEMSELVES TO TEACH ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THIS MOVE! WITH THIS, EVERYONE WILL SEE HOW 'WICKED COOL' I AM AND WILL WANT TO BE MY FRIEND! THIS IS PERFECT!! NYEH HEH HEH!"

And with that he was off.

Sans decided that he wanted to meet this human. Just for a quick friendly conversation about his brother.


	2. The Way of the Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "WHAT IS...." Papyrus' face scrunched up momentarily in deep thought. He paused the game and set his controller down gently. "..A 'MEME'?"

"HUMAN?"

You opened one eye and turned your head slightly to look at your skeleton friend from your place on your worn out couch. It's only been around four days since you've met him but he insists that the two of you hang out at least a maximum amount of three times a day. To ensure your friendship power or something like that. And when you weren't hanging out, he was spamming your phone with texts such as "LOOK AT THIS ADORABLE CAT I CAME ACROSS TODAY ON MY REFRESHING MORNING WALK!!" which was actually a possum, bless his heart, and "WHAT COLOR OF GLITTER SHOULD I ADD ENHANCE MY SPAGHETTI WITH?"

After he had randomly showed up at your house, (how he found out your address, you had no idea. He claimed to have rang every individual doorbell in the neighborhood he knew you lived in until he came across your house but that'd be impossible, right?) Papyrus was currently situated on your living room floor playing some video games on your tv. Grand Theft Auto 4 to be specific. 

At first, you weren't too sure if it was a good idea to let him play that. That game was well known for it's violence and Papyrus was an actual innocent cinnamon roll. But you just couldn't say no to the dude. Besides, you had played it when you were a youngster and you turned out perfectly fine and dandy. You think.

Nothing too bad had happened so far. Papyrus carefully and slowly drove around in a nice red car, stopping at stop lights when he was supposed to and avoided hitting any pedestrians walking along. He cried for approximately five minutes straight when he accidentally bumped into some lady with his car and she angrily cursed at him. What a total sweetheart. You were quick to calm him down, reassuring him that it's only a game. Kind of ironic since you find yourself crying over games at some points. 

"Yeah?"

"WHAT IS...." Papyrus' face scrunched up (how? you will never know) momentarily in deep thought. He paused the game and set his controller down gently. "..A 'MEME'?"

You instantly sat up with a wide grin etched across your face upon hearing that word. You hadn't been expecting that question but your new friend was full of surprises. Then again, you could faintly recall calling him a huge meme yesterday when he had immediately dabbed after smoothly catching a plate he almost dropped. Which he actually dropped again but with success since he had dabbed before putting it away safely.

Papyrus turned towards you and gazed up at you with wander at your reaction to his question, not knowing what he was about to get himself into.

"A meme is something incredibly powerful. An even powerful form than dabbing itself." You wisely explained to him, nodding your head and crossing your arms over your chest and paused for dramatic effect. "There are good memes and there are bad memes. Only true memelords can tell the difference."

Papyrus watched you from his spot on the floor, listening attentively and his eyesockets widening as he took in your words.

"CAN YOU TEACH ME THE WAYS OF A MEME?" He stage whispered with a sincere hopeful tone. It didn't take long for you to think over this. The answer to this was simple.

"That I can do, my dear pupil. I will teach you how to become a true memester." You grabbed your laptop which you conveniently had placed underneath your couch, plopped it onto your lap and quickly opened it up. This was an urgent matter. 

"OH BOY!! IM SO EXCITED TO LEARN THE MEME! DO YOU THINK THIS WILL INCREASE MY POPULARITY EVEN MORE, HUMAN?" Papyrus questioned you with pure eagerness as you easily typed your password in and started searching for the freshest memes you know.

"Oh, heck yes it will. Trust me, my dude. I would totally know." You patted the free spot next to you on the couch and he sat himself beside you, peering over to look at the pictures of cute doggos that were displayed on your laptop screen. "Okay, so first we have the old but well known doge memes..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides you twenty dollars*  
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated ;^)


	3. In Which Sans Is Geniunely Concerned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You squinted at the skeleton in front of you and he looked just slightly uncomfortable, a bead of sweat appearing on his skull.
> 
> "hey there uh, bud. do you need anything?"

Ah, yes.

The glory of grocery shopping.

Papyrus, as great and sweet as he is, had completely ransacked your entire kitchen while testing out new ingredients. He was (and currently still is) on the quest to make the ultimate spaghetti. Of course, as his dear friend you had encouraged him to test the limits and told him to not let anything hold him back. What you didn't expect was for him to take your words so literally. Needless to say, you regret leaving him alone and unsupervised in your beloved kitchen. Why the dude had such an odd obsession with the pasta, you had no idea. 

A soft sigh pushed past your lips as you shoved your cold hands into the warmth of your jackets pockets. You had decided to go on ahead and walk your way to the store seeing as it was not even a few blocks away from your house. A strong breeze briskly brushed by you and you cursed yourself for being so careless and not bringing anything warmer to wear. You took no notice of the few humans and the skeleton monster walking past you, lost in your thoughts. You took your phone out from the safety of your pockets and frowned as you thought long and hard. Why couldn't you have been blessed with the ability to see into the future? Why was it that yo-

Wait a gosh diddly darn second. 

Your whole world seemed to freeze for a few heartbeats as realization hits you hard. You abruptly stopped walking, alarms rapidly ringing off in your head. You immediately turned yourself around and the skeleton monster that was now in front of you stopped as well and gave you a confused glance. You merely squinted and he looked just slightly uncomfortable, a bead of sweat appearing on his skull.

"hey there uh, bud. do you nee-"

"Oh no! It's nothing, nothing at all!!" You laughed out nervously, placing your hands on your hips and trying to look as casual as possible. Good job, you soggy piece of bread. That's not even what he was asking. Nailed it.

The skeleton raised a brow bone at you but then simply shrugged and walked away. You couldn't help but notice how tensed he seemed. He obviously didn't seem to buy your act but at least he went along his merrily way. But for the moment, that's not the point.

You let out a vast sigh of relief and walked towards the space where the skeleton previously was. You bent down, carefully picking up your precious, beloved Mew Mew phone charm. You hadn't realized that you had dropped it until you pulled out your phone while you were dozing off.

You could've told the skeleton dude that no, you weren't being a complete acorn and no you didn't stop only to stare at him. But nobody needed to know your secret. Nobody needed to know that you were actually a huge nerd, a huge weeaboo on the inside. You had to keep up your cool kid reputation after all. Riding in on a skateboard while wearing sunglasses and drinking a slushee. You know, the norm. Well, actually no. You didn't do any of those things but your point still completely stands.

* * *

You were receiving some odd stares from the other customers since you were swaggering around the store with your cart partially full of boxed noodles and cans of spaghetti sauce. But you didn't particularly care, you were doing this for Paps and you would do almost anything for the severely wicked cool guy. You hurriedly shoved some other necessities into your cart and checked out. Thankfully, luck was on your side for once and there wasn't that long of a line.

It was a bit difficult for you to carry all the bags by yourself to your house but you were a strong, independent human who didn't need no help. Death before dishonor. 

* * *

Sans was scrolling down his Monsterbook feed, bored out of his mind. He was on break from selling nice cream and had nothing else to do in the mean time. He perked up when he seen that his brother had posted a video a few hours ago. He clicked on it with little to no hesitation but was only met with deep confusion when the video started playing.

It was a low quality picture of a plate of spaghetti with a white background. Text using a papyrus font (of course) began to appear across the screen.

'YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS JUST SOME PLAIN OL ORDINARY PASTA, YES? WELL! YOU WERE WRONG. IN REALITY THIS PASTA IS ACTUALLY...'

 

**'JOHN CENNAAA'**

Suddenly, loud music began blasting from his phone and Sans flinched out of surprise, almost dropping his phone. What even was that? He looked at the number of likes on the video and was only even more confused when he seen that there was over a thousand likes. The caption of the video was just '#GETREKTSCRUBS #NYEHHEHHEH'. Well, at least his cool bro was getting the fame he rightfully deserved. Even if it was something he failed to understand.

Sans scrolled even further down his feed and was shocked to see that other monsters had made videos in a similar manner to Papyrus' video. With the John Cena human and all. He checked and seen that they were all posted a few hours after Papyrus'. Were they copying him? 

Sans stared at his phone with pure disbelief before slowly shoving it back into his pocket. Welp, that was enough internet for him for today.

Just what the hell was going on? Who exactly was teaching his brother this? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for the kudos and comments!! they fuel me greatly lmao   
> hope you enjoy this chapter :^)


	4. What In Tarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus leaned forward and whispered to you, "THAT MUST BE HIM RIGHT NOW!!" 
> 
> Uh, what?

"Okay, Paps. I'm gonna start showing you some more recent memes, alrighty?" You told your skeleton pal with a hand placed on your chin thoughtfully as you nodded your head, your hair bobbing along with the movement. Papyrus was staring down at you in pure awe and- oh god, is that a tear? 

"I-I'M SO HONORED MY FANTASTIC HUMAN FRIEND!" He gently wiped the tear away from his eye socket and sniffled loudly. How? You have absolutely no idea but you learned to stop questioning how skeletons worked. It gave you a headache. You simply smiled back at him, heart melting. How can a skeleton be so adorable? 

With your handy dandy laptop already placed on the dining table that was in front of you both, you quickly logged in on Facestory and patiently waited for the popular website to load. The first post that conveniently appeared on the screen was a picture of a orange dog wearing a rather snazzy cowboy hat with the words 'What in tarnation' over on the bottom left corner of the picture. Truly the best meme ever. You snickered as soon as it popped up but Papyrus looked very perplexed.

"I AM SAD TO ADMIT THAT I... DO NOT UNDERSTAND THIS. I'M VERY SORRY, HUMAN." Papyrus admitted to you, looking quite disappointed in himself.

"Woah, woah. Hold the phone, no worries there! It is kinda hard to understand?" You reassured him, tapping your fingers against your laptop as you thought of a way to explain this beautiful meme. He seemed to lighten up at your words and beamed down at you. Aww. "Um, well. This meme in particular is about humans - Americans - that live in the south? They say things a bit more differently than we do. 'What in tarnation' is a phrase some of them say when confused. You get me?" 

"GASP!" Papyrus said while gasping. "I GET YOU!! I HAD NO IDEA HUMANS WERE SO DIFFERENT FROM EACH OTHER!! SINCE I AM CONFUSED AT THE MOMENT IT WOULD ONLY MAKE SENSE IF I SAID THAT NOW, RIGHT?"

"Yes."

"WELL THEN," Pause. "WHAT IN TARNATION."

You almost choked on your spit (so attractive) when he said that in a rather deadpan voice and you started laughing loudly. 

"O-Oh my god, Paps, you're too good." You wiped a non existent tear from your eye and let out a deep breath afterwards. Papyrus looked pretty darn pleased with himself since he made you laugh so hard.

"IT ALL ONLY COMES NATURALLY!!" He exclaimed, holding a hand dramatically to his chest. "YOU SEE, MY GREATNESS AND 'MEMENESS' (AS YOU PUT IT) HAS BEEN WITH ME FROM THE VERY START! OUR MEETING MUST HAVE BEEN DESTINY ITSELF BECAUSE YOU'RE A MASTER AT MEMES!! DARE I SAY, THAT YOU'RE ALMOST GREAT AS I? OH AND-" 

You began tuning Papyrus out at this point, nodding your head and giving him 'uh-huhs' accordingly. It did seem sort of harsh for you to do that but the talkative dude could rant for hours and hours on. You allowed your mind to begin wandering to yesterday when you bumped into that other skeleton. Were skeleton monsters common?

"-THEN SANS SAYS 'sorry bro i just don't have the stomach for it' UGH!! HE RUINS MY LIFE WITH THOSE PUNS! AND THEN HE REFUSES TO EAT THE NEW AND IMPROVED SPAGHETTI WHICH YOU HELPED ME CREATE!! HOW CAN HE JUST GO AND DO THAT? YOU'RE AMAZING! CAN YOU BELIEVE MY BROTHER?"

You couldn't possibly know whether skeleton monsters were all that common or not. You never really hung around monsters that much to begin with. Not because you didn't like them or anything. You just never happened to stumble upon a monster until a few days ago. Thus, your new best buddy. It is odd that the two monsters you have come across are both skeletons. Monsters could have siblings, you presumed. But could skeleton monsters have siblings?? _Could_ they even ha- You quickly shoved that thought away and shuddered. 

"SEE?? EVEN YOU SHUDDER AT THE THOUGHT OF MY BROTHERS HORRIBLE PUNS AS DO I! ALSO, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT I INVITED MY BROTHER OVER FOR A FIRST CLASS DINNER AT YOUR PLACE!! OH BOY, I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND BUT I REALLY WANTED YOU TWO TO MEET EACH OTHER!! HOPEFULLY HE DOESN'T TAINT YOU WITH HIS PUNS BUT I DOUBT IT! YOU'RE WAY TOO COOL FOR THAT!! BUT I AM CERTAIN THE BOTH OF YOU WILL GET ALONG PERFECTLY!!"

Well, you don't think Papyrus has ever mentioned having a brother before. Maybe it really was just some random fellow skeleton monster.

All of a sudden, your door bell ringed out loudly and stopped Papyrus mid sentence as it echoed throughout your house. Papyrus leaned forward and whispered, "THAT MUST BE HIM RIGHT NOW!!" 

Uh, what?

Suddenly you regretted not listening to his ranting. That came to bite you in the ass sooner than you expected.

At seeing your confused expression, Papyrus whispered to you again, "DON'T WORRY, HUMAN FRIEND, I'LL FINISH THE STORY OF HOW I RETRIEVED ALL OF MY BONE ATTACKS BACK FROM THAT MEDDLING CANINE LATER!" 

What?? 

Papyrus pounced up from his seat at the table when the doorbell rung a second time, leaving you and your puzzled self at the table. You quickly got up and followed behind him, wondering who the _heck_ was at your door. Papyrus pretty much just threw the door open in his excitement and you cringed at the loud bang. Yikes, there's another possible hole on your wall. But you can't be mad at him. He's too innocent.

Sadly enough, since you were behind your tall friend you couldn't see who was currently on your front porch.

"heh, hey pap. sorry for being late." You realized that voice sounded vaguely familiar and slowly began getting a creeping feeling that you know who this mysterious person was. Papyrus then stepped aside from the front door so you could get a good look at who it was.

Your heart dropped.

As expected, it was the same exact skeleton from yesterday. The one who more than likely thinks you're a complete acorn due to your awful acting. And from the way he abruptly froze when he seen you, he did not forget about you either. You felt a huge wave of embarrassment flush through you and you cringed hard while you tried your best to give a friendly, 'hey im hella rad ok please don't hate me' smile. It probably ended up looking forced since the new skeletons own grin began to look strained. 

You both stared each other down.

You noticed that his eyelights were somehow getting dimmer and dimmer after a few seconds went by and you wringed your hands in a nervous manner. This could not get any more worse and awkwarder. 

"BROTHER!" Papyrus cried out.

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw
> 
> real talk tho thank you guys so much for all the sweet comments! really happy that people are enjoyin this :^)
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


	5. At Least You're Not In Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you were. Eating dinner with walking, talking skeletons in which one of them is learning the freshest of memes from you and the other dislikes you but is somehow ok with putting ketchup all over his spaghetti which should be illegal and you for some strange reason, found him attractive. What has your life come to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH GUYS im blown away by the amount of attention the last chapter got!! thank you guys so much seriously im super happy people like this story  
> hope you enjoy this chapter!!

An awkward silence ensues as Papyrus nervously glances back and forth from the two of you. 

"WELP! TIME FOR ME TO SUGGEST FOR US TO DO SOMETHING IN HOPES THAT IT WILL MAKE THIS LESS AWKWARD!" Blunt as ever, Papyrus. "GO MAKE YOURSELVES COMFORTABLE IN THE LIVING ROOM WHILE I SKILLFULLY COOK MY BEST SPAGHETTI YET!!" Wait a second. Isn't this _your_ house? He forcefully pushes you and his brother towards your living room before he zoomed towards the kitchen, leaving you and his brother alone.

You slowly began walking to your usual place on your couch but of course with your luck Papyrus' brother beat you to it. You then stiffly took a seat in the armchair near it. Thankfully, you had responsibly (totally) left the tv on earlier that day so it provided some background noise. It sort of helped made things less awkward.

You sat there, casually tapping your fingers against the armrest as minutes went by and you tried to shake off the feeling of being watched. 

Suddenly, there was a single loud clank quickly followed by a series of various other clanks then a faint "WHAT IN TARNATION?" coming from the kitchen. You flinched. Welp, looks like Papyrus finally managed to find that One Cabinet which you hurriedly shoved all of your pots and pans in. 

That aching feeling of being watched got even more intenser than it had been before and you gulped. You shivered and looked to your left and as expected, the shorter skeleton dude was frowning at you.

A reasonable thought flew across your mind. Why were you so nervous of him in the first place? Just because you were an embarrassment? Well, yeah but still. You knew you'd be able to fix this whole mess up if you just kept on your cool kid persona and act natural. You got this! 

"Ha. Ha. Ha." So far, so good. "So, um, how's it shaking bac-"

"look, pal. i don't trust you one bit but my bro here seems to like you a lot. i gotta warn you though, if you hurt him in anyway i can tell you now that you won't have a good time. capiche?" 

Uh. You were definitely not expecting for him to say that. You stared at him in pure shock and shrunk down in your seat. That was kind of terrifying but also... weirdly attractive...? Uhhh. Nope. He raised a brow bone at you after a few seconds passed by and you realized that he was impatiently waiting for you to respond. You hesitatingly opened your mouth to do so but you were interrupted yet again. Surprisingly by Papyrus. What's up with these skeletons and interrupting you? Gosh.

"HUMAN!! WHERE DO YOU KEEP YOUR WONDROUS SPRINKLES AT AGAIN?" He shouted from the kitchen.

"looks like my bro needs your help." The shorter dude chuckled, making himself more comfortable on _your_ spot on _your_ couch. You decided to ignore him.

"They're in the-! You know what? I'll just go in there and get em myself! Because I'm that much of a kind, helpful and supporting friend." You muttered the last parts to yourself, thankful you had an excuse to get away your friends overprotective brobro.

"WHAT?" 

"I'll help you find them!" You shouted back.

After you helped Paps get the sprinkles, he yelled out a "THANKS!!" and tore off the cap before pouring all of your precious sprinkles into the pan full of spaghetti. You stared on in absolute horror as your sprinkles flew in the pan while he laughed in delight. He insisted that he had to use all of them for this oh so special occasion. But still... Your poor sprinkles. That aside, you remember that you had something important to talk to Papyrus about. 

"Hey, my dude. I don't think your brother... likes me that much honestly." You sheepishly told him, casually leaning against the counter with an apologetic smile on your face. Papyrus paused his spaghetti making to turn towards you and placed both of his hands on your shoulders with a serious expression. This felt oddly familiar.

"HUMAN!! YOU ARE THE SECOND BEST HUMAN THAT I HAVE EVER MET AND YOU'RE FULL OF SKILLS! SANS IS ONLY HARD TO GET AROUND, TRUST ME!! YOU TWO WILL BE BEST BUDDIES IN NO TIME! WELL, NOT AS GOOD BUDDIES AS YOU AND I OF COURSE!" Ah, so Sans was his name. Also, aww was that a blush on Paps' face? 

You curtly nodded, his speech motivating you slightly. "Yeah, you're right! He can't dislike me forever! ...At least I hope he can't then in that case rip in pieces me." 

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MEANS BUT PLEASE DON'T FRET SO MUCH, HUMAN FRIEND!! I AM DONE MAKING DINNER SO WOULD YOU MIND TELLING SANS IT'S READY AS I GO ON AND SET THE TABLE?" He winked at you as he said this which made you squint suspiciously towards him because 1.) You didn't know he could do that and 2.) Ugh. God have pity on you but you couldn't say no to Papyrus. He's lucky he's your only friend that bothered talking to you every day.

You emerged back into the living room and Sans' eyelights moved from the tv towards you just in time to see you trip over your own two feet causing you to mumble out a "Shit, well fuck you too gravity." 

You promptly jumped up from the carpet when you noticed him watching you. Not that you weren't used to that or anything. Which you totally weren't being salty about.

"Uh - Papyrus said to tell you that dinner is ready. And um, yeah." You shot him some finger guns afterwards. Nice.

He simply shrugged his shoulders and headed to your dining room, leaving you a bit offended that he didn't even bother to acknowledge your finger guns. You didn't give those out to just everyone. 

* * *

 

You started shoveling the spaghetti in your mouth with little to no hesitation as Papyrus looked prideful and Sans stared at you in complete bewilderment with a ' _woah, what the fuck_ ' look. What? The spaghetti wasn't that bad and besides, you were dead inside anyways and life is meaningless so you plan to live it to the fullest. Which includes eating your friends spaghetti that was packed full of blue sprinkles, orange glitter and strawberry jam. Yep. 

Sans grabs a full bottle of ketchup out of his pocket and smothered his plate of spaghetti with it. You stared at him with your own ' _woah, what the fuck_ ' look and glanced towards Papyrus, only to see that he wasn't bothered by it at all. Putting ketchup on spaghetti should be illegal. Sans gave you what appeared to be a smug grin and you couldn't help but notice how yet again, weirdly attractive that was. You contemplated the meaning of what your life has come to. 

Here you were. Eating dinner with walking, talking skeletons in which one of them is learning the freshest of memes from you and the other dislikes you but is somehow ok with putting ketchup all over his spaghetti and you for some strange reason, found him attractive. Why. Just _why_.

* * *

 

Eventually, it began getting dark and Sans insisted on Papyrus and him getting home. Papyrus was denying at first, wanting to help you with the dishes but you told him that you could wash all of them yourself. 

"BYE HUMAN!! I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH!!" Payrus cried, hugging you and squeezing the life out of you. "I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE DINNER!" He always got emotional whenever you two parted ways. You couldn't wrap your head around way seeing as he texted you almost nonstop. You glanced towards Sans for help but he just shrugged his shoulders and grinned at you even wider than usual. 

"yeah, dinner wasn't so bad. i didn't pasta-way at least." Papyrus finally let you go at that and you gracefully breathed in some sweet, fresh air. 

That was actually a pretty good decent pun, you noted.

"OH MY GOD, SANS, PLEASE! NOT IN FRONT OF THE HUMAN!!" 

"heh, sorry bro."

"Bye-bye my dudes." You half heartily waved at the two brothers and slowly shut the door behind them. You chuckled when you could hear Papyrus from outside even with the front door closed.

You then replayed everything that happened tonight in your mind and you let out a tired groan. 

Oh my god, you were fucked.

But from the way things are going for you so far, not in the literal way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments n kudos will help cure my crippling depression  
> 


	6. Sweet Toriel Save Us All

"BEHOLD!!"

Out of nowhere, a random phone was suddenly shoved right in your face and you jumped up out of surprise.

"What the fu- I mean, uh, woah there bessie!" You leaned away, back into your chair and instinctively held your hands out in front of your chest.

"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO STARTLE YOU, HUMAN!" Papyrus sounded apologetic.

 "Nah, nah, it's cool." You waved him off and casted your gaze towards the phone in front of you. Papyrus watched you closely, anxiously waiting for you reaction.

Displayed across the screen of Papyrus' phone was a close up picture of some sort of a depressed looking frog monster with the caption 'tfw no spaghetti' in all caps. There was a 'memegenerator.net' watermark in the lower right corner of the fresh meme. You snorted and glanced up at Papyrus who was looking away with his eye sockets closed and chest puffed out, seeming to be practically glowing with pride.

"Oh my god dude, is this like your own version of Pepe the Frog?" You asked him with amusement laced in your tone. This fucking dude. You loved him to bits. Even if Pepe was a long gone meme.

Sigh.

' _See you later space cowboy,_ ' You mournfully thought of your beloved frog meme.

"INDEED IT IS!! YOU'RE SO VERY OBSERVANT, HUMAN! THOUGH, I EXPECTED NOTHING LESS OF YOU! ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN, ONCE YOU SHOWED ME THAT INSPIRING IMAGE I QUICKLY MADE THE DECISION TO CRAFT ONE OF MY OWN BUT WITH A FROGGIT INSTEAD! ISN'T IT EXTRAORDINARY?" He wistfully explained to you, his eye sockets somehow shining with happiness.

"It's extraordinary alright." You decided to go with and snickered.

* * *

 "Hey, uh, Papyrus. I don't mean to sound rude or anything like that but do you, like... have any other friends besides me?" You carefully questioned. You didn't want it to sound as if you didn't enjoy his company but you did wonder from time to time if he had other people aside from you he could hang out with.

"OH, YES OF COURSE!! I HAVE PLENTY!! BUT WELL..." Papyrus paused. "THEY'RE ALL SO BUSY WITH THE OTHER HUMANS AND THEIR POLITICS!! I THOUGHT BEING THE MONSTER MASCOT WOULD INVOLVE MORE WORK BUT..." He trailed off and deflated with a sad look etched across his face and you felt your heart sink at the sight of it.

"Aw crackers, that really sucks, Homie P." You lamely said but you felt sympathy for your dear amigo. He must have been pretty lonely. "If it makes you feel any better, I highkey have no life besides work and procrastinating my entire life away so I'm free at least ninety percent of the time."

"SILLY HUMAN!! I ALREADY KNOW THAT!" He smiled at you and you cringed internally. _Ouch_. He turned back towards your laptop that he was currently holding and momentarily frowned. "ALSO HUMAN, WHY IS THERE A FILE ON YOUR LAPTOP NAMED 'MEW MEW KIS-"

"Wow boy, it's getting quite late out, there Paps! Shouldn't you be getting home by now?" You snatched your laptop from his grasp with a tight smile.

"IT'S ONLY JUST FIVE PM HU-"

"Yep yep, it's getting pretty late out! I can hear crickets already!!"

"I CAN'T HEAR ANY CR-"

"Maybe because you don't any ears?"

"HMM.. TRUE!! CLEVER AS ALWAYS! VERY WELL THEN, I'LL BE ON MY WAY THEN!"

* * *

 Sans stared at the worn down laptop in front of him and took a deep breath. Welp, this was now or never. Time to find out what Papyrus has been rambling on about lately. He was honestly tired of being out of the loop and decided to take matters into his own hands.

Sans hesitatingly typed in the words 'meme' and was slightly confused when autocorrect changed it to 'me me' but figured it knew what it was doing more so than he did. He patiently waited for the search results to load, tapping his skeletal fingers against the desk in a random rhythm. He perked up when the search results loaded and a video with a preview picture that was strikingly similar to one of Alphys' anime girls was the first result. The video was called 'ME ME ME'?

He clicked on it.

This was... interesting. Not anything that he had been expecting but. The animation was nice and pretty fluid, he could actu- wait what? 

_ oh sweet stars what the hell no god why _

Sans abruptly slammed the laptop shut with such force and speed that it would've made even Gaster himself impressed. He sighed, bringing a hand up to his now slightly blue hued face.

Why. Just why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge thanks to the wonderful SinsOfNature for giving me loads of ideas for this chapter, which is pepe = froggit and sans searching meme but ending up with the 'me me me' video lmao
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter and maybe leave a kudos and/or comment if you do!


	7. A Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That could've gone a whole lot better.

He stared at you.

You unwaveringly stared back.

He sighs deeply. You resisted the sudden urge to ask him how he could manage doing that, being a skeleton and everything. You never could get used to that. Did he even have fully, functioning organs and such? You really should ask Papyrus about that next time you see him. That is, if you make it out of here alive.

“look, kid. i mean no harm here, really, but i gotta tell ya that even though you make my bro happy - i don’t appreciate what you're… ‘teaching’ him. he looks up to you a lot, y’know?”

You blinked. Out of all the things you had been preparing to hear Sans say to you, it definitely hadn’t been anything like that. You expected him to go all bad cop on you. And hold up, did he say Papyrus looked up to you? That was sweet and terrifying in it’s own way. Nobody should look up to you out of all people but the thought itself was fairly nice and made your heart warm up in pleasant, fuzzy way. _Weird_.

“Dude, it’s just memes. They’re, like, natural in human society. Everyone likes them. Even my mom does and she still reads the newspapers.” You firmly informed him. It was the simple, solid truth laid out in front of him. You couldn’t help the fact that his younger brother was more radical and skilled in the way of memes than he could ever be. Was that his problem? Was he simply just jealous of his brother becoming more and more cooler with each passing day thanks to your generous help? You’ve been watching way too many cheesy drama shows lately. You couldn’t help it.

The skeleton monster looked disgusted for a brief second.

“so you’re saying.. that sorta stuff is normal to humans.” He deadpanned, a disapproving frown taking over his features. You could see his grip on the cup of tea - of which you had awkwardly given him earlier out of politeness - tighten and you nervously gulped. That couldn’t be good but you wouldn’t allow your resolve to waver.

“Well, yeah. Everyone loves a good meme now and then.” You were beyond confused and a tad bit nervous needless to say. You didn’t see why he was making a huge fuss out of it and going all brotective. Memes were amazing. _Lovely. Delightful. Wonderful. Magnificent. Superb. Glorious._ Yeah, you get the drift. “There’s even skeleton ones, I’m sure you’d dig that since that’s your sort of thing, yeah?”

Jesus christ on a bike, why did he all of a sudden look so downright horrified? You didn’t think skeletons could have that much expression on their faces.

“…i’ve gotta go.” Before you could even say anything, he abruptly jumped up from his spot on the worn out chair from the other side of the dining table. “and i’m taking the tea with me.” and with that he sped towards the front door, slamming it closed shut from behind him.

You sat there, completely unsure of what to do and solely sighed, glancing down at your glistening reflection from the liquid in your own cup of tea.

That could’ve gone a whole lot better. Still, you didn't know what his deal was.

Well, at least he liked your tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so blown away by the amount of support i got last chapter! i'm sorry this took so long and that it's pretty short, i had a bit of writers block but i hope you guys enjoy this chapter despite that. the next chapter will come sooner and be longer, i just wanted this particular scene to be it's own. thanks so much for your lovely comments!
> 
> my tumblr: https://fleeting-azure.tumblr.com


	8. Scary Fish Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Do you like anime?"

It was a fairly pleasant day outside today. The sunlight was gleefully gleaming while simultaneously successfully blinding everyone without any given mercy. The birds outside were tweeting with pure bliss with no care in the world and the beautiful flowers were starting to bloom.

You lazily flipped through the thick pages of your worn out book trying to find your previous page as you lounged about on your cozy couch. You’ve read this exact book around five times but you absolutely loved it and could never get bored of it. Unless that is you read it five more times then yeah it probably would be slightly dull then. That’s not the point. In short, it was just an average day for you.

You let out a content sigh as you found the correct page and relaxed, sinking into the couch. You listened with a small smile across your lips as the children outside were yelling in delight as they played or do whatever it is that kids do these days. Maybe this finally would be a good day with no troubles after all.

Wait a second.

You paused for a moment, frowning in thought and setting your book down on your lap. You listened closely to the children playing outside. That was definitely not them yelling in delight.

The birds had stopped chirping too, you noted. You felt sudden chills go down your back as your grip on your book tightened. You could hear angry footsteps barging towards your front door and you slowly turned your head, gazing at the front door with wide eyes.

“ **NGAH!** ” Your front door was swiftly slammed open. You could only watch in horror at how it hung off the hinges in an abnormal way.

“ **YOU!** ” Your attention automatically drew to what - or who - was the cause of your doors demise. A giant talking fish that was currently pointing an accusing finger at you. Wearing clothes as well. Since when did your life become a bad episode of Spongebob?

“ ** _Are you that one human?_** ” Her eye narrowed in distaste and her arm dropped to her side. Her voice was practically dripping with venom. “The one who’s been showing Papyrus the… Maymays.”

“..No?”

“I don’t believe you.”

Ah well, it was worth a try.

You took the time to take in her appearance. She was indeed very fish like, but she had bright cherry red hair that was a rather aesthetic color and was tied up in a high ponytail along with pale blue scaly skin. She was wearing an eyepatch, you noticed, which looked pretty cool in your opinion but you kept that to yourself.

Now, how to get out of this? You glanced at the giant and very sharp spear in her hands with suspicious eyes. Scary fish lady. Somehow, that rung a bell. An idea immediately came into mind. Thank god for Papyrus.

“Uh, yeah, well Paps has told me a lot about you. Undean - Undining - wait no that doesn’t sound right at all, Undyne, right?” You gave a forced smile with some snazzy fingerguns. Fingerguns would never fail you.

“REALLY?! Aw man, well of course that nerd has told ya about me! I’m one of his best friends! …What all did he say anyways?” Just like that, her whole demeanor changed in a flash. She was grinning, sharp teeth glistening, with a hand (that wasn’t holding her spear) behind her head in a sheepish way that reminded you of something an anime character would typically do. Surely, it was the fingerguns that did the charm.

“Yeah, yeah, dude. Of course he would!” You agreed in an instant. “He told me how awesome and badass you were - uh, _maybe not those exact words_ \- and how he wanted to be in the… Royal Armor.. which you were in?”

“Royal Guard!” She corrected but didn’t seem angry at your mistake thankfully. “I used to be the head of the Royal Guard!!”

You had no idea what that meant but you were pretty sure it was important by the way she said it. You were already intimidated by her and now knowing this fact didn’t make it any easier.

“And that sounds amazingly awesome! I respect you for that! Just like I respect everyone! Because I am a good person!” You informed her, nodding your head to your words. You sounded like a robot, you realized. But Undyne beamed at you anyways before a more perplexed expression began taking over her features.

“From what Sa-someone told me, I wasn’t expecting a weird human like you to be so..” She paused for a brief moment, squinting her eye in thought. “Nice??”

You weren’t sure whether to feel deeply offended or not but for your own sake, you opted to take it as a compliment.

You simply smiled at her.

Undyne smiled back at you.

A few seconds passed by.

You two were still just smiling at each other.

A few more seconds sped by.

Things were getting pretty awkward now.

“…Do you like anime?”

“Yes. Corey in the House is my favorite anime!” You automatically quipped without any given hesitation holding you back.

“ALPHYS HASN’T SHOWED ME THAT!! Does this ‘Corey in the House’ have fighting swordswomen in it?” She questioned in a hopeful, curious tone. Oh. Right. You almost completely forgot monsters weren’t really accustomed to this type of humor. Even stale Corey in the House memes.

“No, but it does have Kyle Massey in it which I think is a legend himself.”

“WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, NERD?? TURN IT ON!!” Undyne cackled vigorously. Did all monsters have no concept of inside voices? Not that you didn’t mind. You liked Papyrus and Undyne seemed hella rad so far in your books. Sans, however, was a different matter entirely but you didn’t really wanna think of the short skeleton right now. Thinking too much about him only made you end up confused.

You glanced up at the used to be Head of the Royal Guard just in time to see the fish lady snatch a seat on the couch across from yours. You stared at the spear carelessly now strewn across your floor with wary eyes before turning your gaze to the long forgotten book in your lap before letting out a deep sigh.

“Uh, yeah sure, we can see if they have it on Netflix. But hey, do you just so happen to know anybody who could fix a mangled door?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> undyne is my favorite character tbh we all need a friend like undyne  
> would anyone be interested if i created a more serious reader x undertale story?
> 
> my tumblr: https://fleeting-azure.tumblr.com


	9. Mom's Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "GREAT HUMAN MEMELORD! I HAVE BROUGHT IT UPON MYSELF TO GRACIOUSLY EXTEND A MOMENTOUS INVITION TO YOU!"

The next two weeks passed by uneventfully. It was a welcome change of pace. It's as if ever since you befriended acclaimed Master Chef Papyrus, your generally serene life has been bombarded with great shenanigans and memes. Not that you minded any, of course. Papyrus was an absolute sweetheart and overall an amusing dude to be around. He seemed to bring this fresh air of pure happiness and vibrant rainbows around him where ever he goes. Whereas you, on the other hand, are an anomaly of crippling depression and gloomy storms.

You haven't heard from the rather scary fish lady - Undyne - ever since your last encounter with her. Papyrus had been exceedingly ecstatic upon finding out you two had met. Although, he was vaguely disappointed that he wouldn't be the one introducing the two of you to each other but he quickly waved that off. What a cinnamon roll.

Which brings up the question, why was Undyne over in the first place? How the hell did she even know where you live? That really strikes you as odd. You guess you should never underestimate a fish lady's love for her friends.

In the end, you chalked it down to your radtastical skeleton pal telling Undyne about you. Paps did vigorously talk about Undyne to you, maybe it shouldn't be such a surprise if he talked to _her_ about _you_. Now that was a weird thought.

You instantly wonder if he would tell her about the traumitizing Doki Doki Literature Club incident. Had he already? Dear god you could only hope not. You had thought that was an innocent game you could play together, you swear! Who were you to know that a game full of cute anime girls was surprisingly dark and twisted? Okay, _maybe_ you should have read the tags for the game but still. Hopefully there will be no more monsters breaking down your door again anytime soon. You just got that repaired.

You let out a loud groan, abruptly breaking away from your thoughts. All this thinking was giving you a headache. Well, the main cause of your headache could be from the fact that you've been lazily hanging upside down from your couch with your head positioned on the ground.

Your attention was promptly brought to your phone sitting near you on the couch once it started blasting out a gleeful tune. Why did you decide to change the ring tone to Wii music again? Attempting to reach out to grab it, you struggled for a brief moment before your legs slid off the couch and you instantly fell to the floor with a loud thump. The Wii music seemed to be taunting you. To be fair, that probably wasn't your smoothest move. You push yourself back up on the couch, trying to ignore the sudden wave of dizziness, and snatched your phone. You hastily unlocked your screen, not surprised to see it was a message from your one and only skeleton chum.

Friday at 4:38 P.M

**Mom's Spaghetti:**   _GREAT HUMAN MEMELORD! I HAVE BROUGHT IT UPON MYSELF TO GRACIOUSLY EXTEND A MOMENTOUS INVITION TO YOU!_

 **You:** _What's that, my dude? B)_

 **Mom's Spaghetti:** _THERE IS A PROMIMENT PARTY TO BE HELD BY ONE OF MY FRIENDS AND I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO COME!! IMAGINE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND YOU, THE GREAT MEMELORD, BUSTING OUT THE SMOOTHEST OF MOVES TOGETHER ON THE DANCEFLOOR!! WE'LL BE THE COOLEST SKELETON AND HUMAN PAIR THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!!!_

 **Mom's Spaghetti:** _OH, I ALMOST FORGOT!_

 **Mom's Spaghetti:** _B)_

You quirked an eyebrow up as you read this and snorted. He's sure taken a liking to calling you Memelord. You'd only been joking about calling yourself that but that's not to say you didn't like it. If anything, it fits extremely well.

You paused for a moment, taking your time to think this over. Parties weren't typically your kind of scene but this was Papyrus asking you. It would be practically impossible for you to say no to him. He'd probably be heartbroken (an image of a certain much shorter skeleton comes to mind upon thinking this and you inwardly shudder), and it's not as if you had anything better to do other than binge watch Netflix and wallow in self hate and junk food. What would be the harm in coming along?

Sure, there was a great risk that you could do something outrageously embarrassing and be an utter disgrace to humans and monsters alone. That tends to be the case with you. Still, you typed out your reply with a confident smirk.

Friday at 4:43 P.M

**You:** _Sure, why not? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

Papyrus' reply was instant.

 **Mom's Spaghetti:** _FANTASIC!!_

He messaged you the details regarding the party along with how much fun it was gonna be, how he was extremely excited for you to come and then he also mentioned something about making you and him matching shirts for the occasion. You weren't too sure what your thoughts were on that but you did know that anything your amigo made for you, you would wear. You already lost your honor long ago.

You unwillingly sat up from your comfortable couch, stretching out your aching limbs.

You had a party to be going to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what has our dear memelord gotten themselves into? while they come out of the party without embarrassing themselves?? find out next time on a memeingful experience!
> 
> apologies for me taking so long to update this, i lost the motivation to write for a long period of time. i was looking back at this particular fic and was reading all the comments and remembered how much i enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you did, kudos and comments are always appreciated! see you guys next update :^)
> 
> my tumblr: https://fleeting-azure.tumblr.com


	10. The Party (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This waa going to be a long night.

The shrilling sound of your phone's loud alarm ringing was what rudely awakened you from your peaceful slumber. You let out a weary groan and hugged your soft pillow close to you while simultaneously pulling your blankets up over your head, hoping to drown out the dreadful sound.

Why did you have that thing on again? And why on earth did you have your ring tone set as the most annoying sound? Did you accidentally turn it on ag-

Oh, yeah that's right.  
  
The party. The one Papyrus invited you to. The same exact one that's today.  
  
You uncovered yourself from your warm blankets and drowsily unlocked your phone before proceeding to dismiss your alarm clock. It was 5:32 p.m at the moment and the party started at six. Why exactly were you asleep at five? Partly because of your night owl tendencies and partly because you just really enjoy sleeping.  
  
You absentmindedly let out a long yawn, stretching your arms far out before they let out a satisfying pop. You reluctantly managed to drag yourself out of your warm blanket burrito and shivered once your feet made contact with the icy cold floor. You were starting to have second thoughts about going, just so you could sleep more if you were being honest with yourself, but you decided to make through with your plans. You didn't want your rad skeletal friend to be disappointed after all. Not happening. You made your way to your closet, almost tripping over your own feet along the way, and picked out a simple outfit. Casual and comfortable but nice. Nothing too flashy.  
  
You were still a bit hazy minded from just waking up but nothing an energy drink couldn't fix. You hummed a random tune (some music from Overwatch, if you recalled correctly) as you sauntered towards the living room and shot Papyrus a quick text, telling him you were ready whenever he was.

You lounged idly on your couch for a few minutes, playing a few random games on your phone. You downloaded them a while back out of pure boredom and never bothered to get rid of them. Even though your phone's storage space was suffering.  
  
You hear your door bell ring and you pounced off your couch to go greet your one and only skeleton friendo.  
  
"Yooo, Paps, my man." You open your door all the way with a wide grin.  
  
"GREETINGS HUMAN FRIEND!!" Papyrus beamed down at you. Aw.  
  
"Whatcha got there?" You questioned, gesturing towards the white cloth he was in his arms.  
  
"YOU SEE HUMAN, I, GRAND CRAFTSMAN (SKELETON?) PAPYRUS, HAVE SUCESSFULLY MADE THOSE MATCHING SHIRTS FOR US!"  
  
"Oh, really?" You blinked in surprise, having completely forgotten about them.  
  
"BEHOLD!!" The white t-shirt was shoved into your hands. Curiously, you held it out. Written by black sharpie across the front in bold letters was "I AM MEMELORD" Was this what you think it was..? You take a moment to glance over at Papyrus's own shirt. It was. His shirt had "IF LOST, RETURN TO MEMELORD" engraved on it in the same black sharpie.  
  
You couldn't help but snort. That was honestly kind of adorable. Man, you loved this dude.  
  
"I love it, gonna treasure it for the rest of my life." You informed him in a serious manner. You shrugged the t-shirt on what you were already wearing and as you expected, it fit but was a little baggy on you.  
  
The taller skeleton looks flattered and placed his hands on his hips as if he was a full fledged superhero, non existent cape flowing behind him.  
  
"OF COURSE!! I WENT ALL OUT - ONLY THE BEST FOR MY DEAR HUMAN FRIEND. SPEAKING OF WHICH, WATCH THIS!!"  
  
Papyrus was bouncing on his feet and showed you his phone. You squinted and leaned in closer to get a better view of the screen.  
  
It appeared to be a video of an old animated show, starting with three black bears walking into a room together in front of a table. The biggest bear was the last to walk in and with an enraged expression and a thick Italian accent, he pointed down to the bowl of... something set on the table.  
  
_"Somebody toucha my spaghett!"_  
  
Oh. That's where that new phrase you've been hearing recently came from. Papyrus looked elated at your confused expression.  
  
"Well, Paps, my dude. You have discovered a new meme before I. You have done excellently thus far, dear pupil." You wistfully told him and Papyrus listened to your words attentively.  
  
"IT WAS NO DIFFICULT FEAT, HUMAN!! ALL I HAD TO DO WAS USE THE GRAND NET PERSISTENTLY AND BE AWARE OF ANY CHANGES IN THE NEWEST MEMES." He informed you.  
  
"WE BETTER GET GOING, HUMAN FRIEND!! WE NEED TO ARRIVE AT EXACTLY 5:55 PM SO WE CAN SHOW THAT WE ARE WELL MANNERED BY NOT ARRIVING TOO LATE AND NOT TOO EARLY. THE ARRIVING TIME OF A GUEST IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN MOST PEOPLE THINK, YOU KNOW!"  
  
Papyrus lectured you about the importance of arriving at a certain time to different parties as you both ambled along the sidewalk and towards his car. His car was pretty nice, you noted. It was bright red convertible that was clearly well taken care of and loved. As you walked closer to the car, you noticed one thing in particular that made you freeze in your place.  
  
Sans.  
  
In the passenger seat.

Of course he would be coming along for the ride, why wouldn't he? You were silly to think otherwise. You let out a deep breath, trying to relax your rising anxiousness. Thankfully, Papyrus didn't notice and he opened the back car door for you. The one behind the drivers seat. You gave him a genuine smile and told him thanks as you sat down in the leather seat.  
  
"'sup." Sans greeted, not even looking up from the pun book he was reading.  
  
"Hi." You mentally facepalmed. That... was so awkward sounding. You didn't even know where to begin on why there was so many ways why that was cringe. Why didn't you just say "Sup" back? You force down the steadily rising embarrassment as Papyrus started the car. Instead, you tried to focus on the fairly nice, smooth black leather seats you were currently sitting on along with the freshly washed windows and of course, the cool dude driving.  
  
"BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELT, DEAR FRIEND!! SAFETY ALWAYS COMES FIRST!"  
  
"Got it. Thanks bud." You fastened your seat belt as you say this and lean back into your seat while he pulls out of the driveway.  
  
Yikes.  
  
This was high key awkward. You wish Paps would turn on the radio or something. You would ask him yourself but you felt as if that would be sort of rude. You've always dreaded car rides with your friends' family. It was always super awkward and you had no idea what to talk about. Especially since you kinda wanted to make a good impression on Sans. Since you're pretty sure he has the idea that you're tainting his brother and all. Not because of any other reason.

Anyways. You slunk down in your seat, tapping your fingers on your thigh and glanced out the window. You weren't nervous at all. It'd be silly to be nervous.  
  
Okay, maybe you were a bit nervous. You resolved to tune in on the skelebro's conversation instead of ruminating.  
  
"SANS, PLEASE PUT YOUR FEET OFF OF THE DASHBOARD! IT'S UNSANITARY!"  
  
"heh. sorry, paps. i know that _drives_ you crazy."  
  
Cue enraged yelling from Papyrus.  
  
You couldn't help but snort at the display. You would never be able to understand Papyrus's boiling hatred for puns. It was kind of funny, really.

A few brief seconds passed by and you couldn't shake off the strange feeling of being watched. You glanced up in time to meet the gaze of a certain punny skeleton. _Oh._ You quickly broke eye contact with him, directing your attention to the window _'Wow! Would you just look at that fantastic weather we're having today?'_ Still, despite your efforts you felt your cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Big yikes.  
  
You figured that you wouldn't arrive for at least a few more minutes but the car came to a complete stop as it parked and Papyrus ushered both and you and Sans inside of the rather immense and extravagant looking house.  
  
Woah. There were a lot of people here. Both monsters and humans.  
  
"AARON, PLEASE TELL ME I'M HEARING WRONG AND YOU'RE NOT MAKING HORSE PUNS AGAIN!" Papyrus stomped off to go lecture said muscular seahorse monster.  
  
"bet his puns are mag-neigh-ficent." The slightly shorter skeleton from beside you quips and you let out a snort.  
  
Wait.  
  
You froze at the sudden realization. Papyrus just left you alone here. With Sans. Okay, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. You could do this. You forcefully pushed down your nervousness and glanced over at him with a small grin.  
  
"But they're Papyrus's worse night _mare_."  
  
You noticed in awe that his eyelights shone a little brighter and his grin became more relaxed after you said that. Huh. That was neat.  
  
"can't blame him for trying, horse puns are a great way to pick a gallop."  
  
"He should quit foaling around though."  
  
"maybe he was barn with it." Sans chuckled. You liked that sound, you decided.  
  
In horror, you've realized that you have ran out of horse puns. You quickly raked through your mind for some more but paused once you noticed that, shit, this is the most relaxed you've seen Sans been around you. Maybe people who enjoyed puns had some secret truce for others who cherished puns too. You decide to leave it at that. You don't think your acquaintanceship was at the 'more than puns' level yet.  
  
"Well, I'm just gonna gallop out of here and go... uh, somewhere." So smooth. Smoother than smooth. The smoothest.  
  
"alright, but don't go horsing around." This guy was an absolute legend. You shot Sans some radtastical finger guns and made your way through the vast crowd.  
  
In all honesty, you weren't sure where you were headed.  
  
Maybe it was a bad idea to go off on your own at a party at a stranger's house. You had no idea where you were. You should've just stayed with Sans and talked things out. Become declared best friends with him too and wear matching shirts with both him and Papyrus. You highly doubt that was going to happen anytime soon.  
  
So. You settled yourself in a dining chair by a table that was occupied by a few monsters and two other humans. Sitting beside you, was a small, sandy yellow dinosaur-like monster wearing a polka dot dress with round glasses. She didn't seem much too invested in what the others were talking about.  
  
You pulled out your phone from your pocket and unlocked your screen, checking your notifications. There was a cursed game invitation sent by someone from high school that you couldn't recall anything about. You glanced up at the yellow monster next to you to say _"Hey, game invitations, right?"_ or something smooth like that but she seemed distracted by something. You followed her gaze. What was she even -

Oh.

Yeah.

_That._

That was still very much a thing. A thing that you still did not want anyone to know about. A dangerous thing. A life-changing secret.  
  
"Is... Is that a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie charm..?"  
  
Shit. Abort, abort. Nobody needed to know that you actually loved anime unironically. You still had a (practically non existent) reputation to keep up. Quick, make up a good excuse.  
  
"I, uh, - actually this belongs to my distant, younger cousin who's from Algeria, you wouldn't know them, and I'm -"  
  
"Oh my stars!! I-I-I love Mew Mew Kissy Cutie!"  
  
" - totally a fan of it as well! It's very endearing and has an amazing plot."  
  
To say you're greatly intrigued would be an understatement, you haven't met a lot of people that didn't think Mew Mew Kissy Cutie was over hyped weeaboo garbage. You could understand that with Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 though, that was a disgrace to the entire series and completely abolished Mew Mew's whole character arc.

"I-I-I'm Alphys! It's so n-nice to meet you!" She introdruced herself with a cheerful smile.   
  
"HEY ALHPYS - BABE!!" You heard an eerily familiar voice shout out and both you and Alphys turn your heads towards the direction of it. "WATCH THIS!!"  
  
Oh god, it's Undyne. And _oh god_ , she's surplexing a round table that has five monsters piled on top of it.  
  
Actually, that's pretty cool.  
  
“Um, a-a-are you recording this?” Alphys hesitantly spoke up from beside you.  
  
“Hell yeah.” You answered, your eyes entirely focused on your phone’s screen as it recorded.  
  
Undyne was succeeding at surplexing the table but you start hearing a strange creaking noise. The table abruptly breaks under the pressure of the five monsters and they all start to fall onto Undyne. You could hear various gasps and suddenly the jammin music stops but-! She catches them! All five of them! Everyone claps and shouts in victory and the music starts yet again. You decide that was a good place to stop recording.  
  
Wait a second. _Babe?_  
  
"Y-You're doing amazing, s-sweetie!" Alphys yells (which was more or so just slightly louder than her usual voice but somehow Undyne still caught it)  
  
Alphys turns to you and must have seen something etched across your expression. You weren't sure what that something was. You were feeling a lot of emotions right now.  
  
"D-D-Don't worry!! U-Undyne can be a bit, um, erratic at times b-b-but she's harmless!" Alphys reassures you.  
  
"Tell that to my poor door," You mumbled, mostly to yourself.  
  
"H-Have you two m-" She paused in the middle of her question and her eyes flickered down to your shirt. You were beyond confused and didn't have the slightest of ideas where she was going with this.  
  
"W-Wait! You're-" She was quickly cut off by a pair of blue, scaly arms wrapping around her waist from behind and she was then picked up from her seat and attacked with a series of kisses all over her face by Undyne. Uh oh. PDA. You had no idea what to do except for sit there awkwardly and idly wonder what Alphys was gonna tell you.  
  
"AW, BABE!! You're adorable!!" Undyne squealed, a sound you never expected to hear from such an intimidating lady, as she pulled Alphys closer. Alphys hid her growing red face behind her hands and giggled.  
  
Maybe if you try to slip unnoticed into the background, they wouldn't notice. You sat up and take a small step back, planning on quietly sneaking off to go find Papyrus but -  
  
"HEY, IT'S YOU!! The strange human! Trying to sneak off, eh?"  
  
"U-Undyne!"  
  
"What? I didn't mean it in a bad way! I've never met a human like them before!"

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy hell. this is the longest chapter i've ever written and i gotta say im pretty proud of myself.  
> thank you for the all the amazing comments and kudos, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> my tumblr: https://fleeting-azure.tumblr.com


End file.
